Pururun! Shizuku-chan
is a popular child-aimed anime/manga series. It debut on 2003 as a manga series that grew popular throughout its years. Three years after its manga debut, on October 7, 2006, it was released on TV Tokyo as an anime. Plot The series revolves around a playful young child named Shizuku-Chan. He, alongside his schoolmates, friends, and family lives a life of dangerous adventures in the Shizuku Forest. Characters * '''Shizuku (しずくちゃん):' The main character of the series. Being a raindrop sprite, he was born as a drop from rain for a cloud. He is named after his home, the Shizuku Forest. Rain fills Shizuku-Chan with happiness, causing rainbows to originate from his forehead. Shizuku is Japanese for "a drop of rain" which revolves around his birth. His birthday's at April 29, 2001. Seiyū: Miyako Ito * Uruoi (うるおいちゃん): The female main character of the series. She is the pink lemonade sprite in some manga, but is originally the skin lotion sprite of the Shizuku Forest. She is one of Shizuku-Chan's closest friends. She has a crush on her friend, Shizuku-Chan which is proven throughout the series (such as Shizuku-Chan freezing within ice and could have only been thawed by being kissed from only Uruoi-Chan alone). She wears a bow on her head. Being fashionable, she and her family run and live in the Department Store of Shizuku Forest. Seiyū: Ryoka Yuzuki * Milmil (みるみるちゃん): The youngest of Shizuku-Chan's friends. He is a milk sprite who, unlike an infant, carries a large amount of strength. He is also known to outgrow his older friend, Shizuku-Chan. He wears a bib with the word "milk" printed on it. He and his family run and live in the Milk Store of Shizuku Forest. Seiyū: Sayaka Narita * Hanatare (はなたれ君): He is a nasal-mucus sprite. * Hanaji (はなぢ君): He is a nosebleed sprite. Seiyū: Rikako Aikawa * Aseo (アセオ君): A fat young sweat sprite. He is known to overeat and to have the ability to sweat buckets. Among many, his most favorite food is curry. He and his family lives in and runs the Sauna of the Shizuku Forest. Seiyū: Yasuhiko Kawazu * Namida (なみだ君): He is a tears sprite. Passionate and very weepy. He runs Sports-gym with an athlete. Seiyū: Makoto Ishii * Elder sister Shampoo & elder sister Rinse (シャンプー姉さん＆リンス姉さん) Shampoo & Rinse sprite. They are twins and Uruoi-Chan's elder sisters. They both run a beauty salon. * Dororon (どろろん): The prankster of Shizuku-Chan's friends. Being a mischievous mud-sprite, he is known to fling mud at his pranking victims. Seiyū: Rie Ichita * Midoriko (みどりこさん): The green sister of the Green-Tea Sprites. She, alongside her sisters, runs and lives in the "Cafe-Drop" of the Shizuku Forest. She is the tea maker and server of the Cafe. She is known to be very polite yet have a strange personality. She wears a flower on her hair and drinking tea creates a long stick-like substance on her forehead. Midoriko fights with naginata. Seiyū: Naomi Shindou * Longlong (ロンロン): The brown sister of the Oolong-Tea Sprites. She carries much power and ability. She fights with nunchucks. Seiyū: Akiko Yajima * Letty (レティ): The red sister of the Black-Tea Sprites. She cooks the food of the Shizuku Forest's Cafe. She fights with frying pans. * Colon (コロン君): The Eau-de-Cologne Sprite. he is very attractive to women, making him the "pretty and handsome boy" of Shizuku Forest. * Mineo (ミネ夫君): He is a mineral water sprite. * Honey (ハニーちゃん): She is a Honey syrup sprite. * Yodare (ヨダレ君): He is a slobber sprite. * Aroma (アロマさん) He is a Aroma-oil sprite. * Ponshu (ポンシュさん) He is a Sake sprite. and Enka singer. * Monsieur-Vino(ヴィーノ氏): He is a red wine sprite. He has swirled left eye and twinkle in the other, a bow, and hat. * Rosé (ロゼちゃん) She is a Rosé wine sprite. Monsieur-Vino & Madam-Blanche's daughter. Seiyū: Momoko Saito * Madam-Blanche (マダム・ブランシュ) She is a white wine sprite. * Tsumurin (つむりん): He is a snail sprite. * Ametarou (雨太郎): He is Shizuku-chan's father. Seiyū: Takeharu Onishi * Rainy (レイニー): She is Shizuku-chan's mother. Seiyū: Yuko Kobayashi Media Pururun! Shizuku-Chan holds much merchandise. This includes a soundtrack CD named Shizuku no Mori Kara Konnichiwa, released on November 22, 2006 and a second one on January 24, 2007 named Shizuku no Mori no Ongakukai Purun!. A picture book that carries both CDs was released on February 21, 2007 and a second is set to be released on March 28, 2007. A third CD is set to be released on April 18, 2007. Four DVDs are set to all be released on March 28, 2007 as well. The fifth and sixth are to be released on April 18, 2007. The anime also has 3 games for the Nintendo DS, which one is for the Pururun! Shizuku Chan anime while the other two is for the Pururun! Shizuku Chan Aha anime. External links * Anime official website * [http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/shizuku/ Pururun! Shizuku-Chan at TV Tokyo's website] * Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Manga of 2003 Category:Fictional life forms ko:날아라 방울방울 친구들 ja:ぷるるんっ!しずくちゃん